1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery shell of an electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a battery shell of a thin electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the rapid progress of manufacturing technology and consumer demand, manufacturer develops the design of laptop computer structure toward miniaturization. A battery module of a conventional laptop computer is joined to or disassembled with a casing in a removable way. Compared to the conventional battery module of the laptop computer, a battery module of a thin-type laptop computer is irremovable so that the volume of the thin laptop computer is reduced. However, during manufacturing and transporting, if the battery module and a lower casing are fabricated and transported separately, the battery module is transported and stored in a warehouse alone. Therefore, transport and storage costs are increased.
Otherwise, when the lower casing is formed by plastic injection molding, the structural strength of the lower casing may not conform to the strength standard of general laptop computer.